charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Projection
Astral Projection is the magical power to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body; to project their soul into an identical living, breathing form of oneself. Typically, when the person is in "astral mode" their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return to it- some advanced users can use their other powers while in their astral form. This power is seen as premature form of Cloning. Prue Halliwell's powers grew to include astral projection in early 2000 during a meeting at Buckland's Auction House, when she felt the strong need to be in two places at once ("Ms. Hellfire"). While projecting, Prue was able to stand erect and look at Piper rather than slump over after she learned how to control the newly acquired power. ("Give Me a Sign", "Ex Libris", "Primrose Empath") Astral projection may modify one's look so that details of the astral forms appearance can differ from the physical body's, as when Prue's subconscious took over, her astral projection wore different clothing than her physical self. This is a result of the users 'inner desires' contradicting that of the 'control factor'. {C In episode "Sympathy For The Demon" Phoebe used an astral projection spell to project an image of herself into Cole's apartment. Phoebe, Paige and Piper later managed to use this power first to trick Zankou and then to vanquish him. However, unlike Prue, Paige at least was able to use her powers in astral form: she telekinetically orbed a book while fighting Zankou in Magic School. The sisters later faked their deaths by astral projecting into the Manor's basement and then vanquishing Zankou by destroying the Nexus while it was in him. As only the girls' astral forms were in the basement, they survived, but the Charmed Ones were never shown using astral projecting again.thumb|300px|right|A video of Prue using Astral Projection Prue_Astral_Projecting_to_Maggie.gif|Prue astral- projecting, whilst still being new to it Prue Astral Projection 1.gif|Prue astral projects inside the manor Sisters Astral Projecting.gif|The sisters astral project 1226476 s.gif|Prue uses her power for the first time. 1228877_s.gif|Prue Astral Projects while on the phone with Jack 1228877_s (1).gif|Prue Astral Projects to Stop a demon 1228877_s (2).gif|Prue Astral Projects to stop the Libris Demon Projection1.jpg Astral Projection Miss Donovan.gif|Miss Donovan Astral Projects infront Paige Types of Astral Projection Corporeal Form The first form of Astral Projection is an advancement of someones telekinetic abilities. Users can projected a solid form of themselves on the physical plane which could interact with other people and vice versa. Since the telekinesis power is used to move oneself out of the body and to keep the user in astral mode, the power can't be be used while in astral mode. However, over time as the power grows this limited can be overcome. Also if the user also possess the power of empathy they can use the empathic gift to power boost their astral projection power, in order to create a clone and become powerful enough to use their other powers in astral mode. While in astral form, the user's real body will become unconscious. Prue Halliwell has this power and when she temporarily gained empathy she showed that her astral projection could become powerful enough that she could have used her powers while she was going astral. Make herself intangible and pass through other beings (i.e. Vinceres).As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". This hints at the possible strength of Astral Projection and the witches who use it. Invisible form The other form of astral projection is an advancement of someones telepathic ability. The second, and most conventional method, is astral projection onto the astral plane and not on the physical plane. This gives the user the ability to appear invisible or appear in peoples head or make a telepathic connection with someone. Astral Projecting through this form is considered the demonic form since only demons have displayed this ability such as Barbas and Litvack. The warlock posing as Rex Buckland could astral projection and could manifest himself as an invisible presence. Those around him were susceptible to his Suggestions. As witnessed in the season 1 episode "Wicca Envy". Barbas also used this type of astral projection to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of other people. He learnt this ability from another demon while he was in purgatory. When he combined this ability with his powers over peoples fears he was able to use his powers while he was astral projecting and create illusions. Power Usage in Astral Self Users can train themselves to use their other powers while their are in astral mode. As users grow more and more powerful their power will evolve to this stage naturally. Prue's telekinesis power rarely worked though she was practicing to overcome this, she even readed books on Telekinesis in hopes of manifesting it while Astral Projecting.As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". Paige could still use her powers while in astral mode; seen when Paige was able to thwart Zankou`s energy ball by orbing books into him. Paige may have achieved this since she could use and make her Astral Self solid thanks to a spell, not by using one of her primary powers. As witnessed in the season 7 episode "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Astral Selves taking over The users astral form can separate and resist going back if the possessor continuously suppress he/her desires. This projection can occur when a witch is asleep when the subconscious takes over. Prue projects elsewhere during Piper's wedding, and we learned that if a witch who possesses this power has suppressed emotions, her inner desires can take over and an Astral form can separate and live out the suppressed emotions or desires, leaving the body behind. As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Just Harried". Later Phoebe used a spell in the Book of Shadows to summon Astral Prue; whether this a regular blood to blood spell is not known. Teaching Astral Projection Before Prue died in 2001, she taught Leo something to do with her astral projection power. Later in 2005, the sisters used his knowledge to astral project to Zankou and trick him until they could get the Book of Shadows. This was quite well used as Paige was able to use her Telekinetic orbing powers and the power stealing potion had no effect on Paige's astral body. After they returned, Piper said quietly: "Thank you, Prue." ("Something Wicca This Way Goes") :Exactly what Piper meant by Prue teaching Leo about astral projection is unknown. Also, Mrs. Winterbourne, the Nursery teacher at Magic School, taught the librarian, Miss Donovan, how to astral project before she went on sabbatical. Miss Donovan displayed this to Headmistress Paige Matthews while trying to get the post of Literature Professor after the death of Mr. Monkeyshines. Exhausting Using this power can be exhausting--most likely because it takes alot of energy to maintain two corporeal selves-- but overtime users will be able to use their gift without getting fatigue. When Prue uses the power it exhausts her, therefore, the power may require focusing one's energy to activate.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Heartbreak City ".''The stronger a being is, the longer their projection may last. After she had had some time with the power and got skilled with it, she wouldn't feel so rushed-up or exhausted after projecting back, as seen when the she was training in to defeat Belthazor aka Cole Turner.''As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Power Outrage ". List of users Born with * Prue Halliwell * Mrs. Winterbourne * Rex Buckland (invisible form) * Litvack (invisible form) * Stimple (invisible form) (Probably) Learned from another * Miss Donovan * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Barbas (invisible form) :''Note: it is important to remember as with all the sisters' powers, Prue was the only sole possessor of the Astral Projection, born with the ability.'' Through Spells, Power, Stealing * Monkey Prue (after being injected with Prue's blood) * Cryto (stolen from Prue) * Phoebe Halliwell ("Witch Way Now?") and ("Sympathy for the Demon") * Billie Jenkins (using her power of Projection) * Christy Jenkins (using Billie's power of Projection) * Dr. Williamson (had it from Prue's blood, but never used it) * Zachary (channeled from Mrs. Winterbourne through telepathy) Astral02.gif|Prue Astral Projecting Prueabbeyprojection02.jpg|Prue's astral form is hit by a bullet and vanishes (Prue's physical body is not harmed) MonkeyPrueAstralProjection.jpg|A Monkey Astral Projecting PhoebeAstralProjectWasteland.gif|Phoebe using Astral Projection in the Demonic Wasteland. (click for animation) Notes by banishing the Nexus]] * A monkey once had this power when Prue's blood was mixed with the monkey's blood by Doctor Curtis Williamson. * In Season 5, 7 and 8 the sisters use Astral Projection; unlike Prue, when they use it they can not remain standing, they fall to the floor. As seen in Season 2 and 3, Prue has more control, can focus, and her physical body can remain standing while projecting herself. * In Season 7, the sisters vanquished Zankou and banished the Nexus. They weren't killed in the explosion because they used their astral selves to vanquish him. They obviously left their bodies outside the Manor so they wouldn't get hurt. * While in battle with Vinceres, many assume the power was magnified by the Empathic power but if Prue could not maintain the Telekinesis in Astral mode, Empathy would have no effect; therefore the strength, tangiblity and being conscious in both her physical and Astral form are not related to the Empath power. * The Demonic Wasteland is on a form of the astral plane, so when Phoebe Halliwell used a "To Find a Lost Love" spell to bring herself to Cole Turner, it manifested as her astral projecting to the Wasteland. (Witch Way Now?) * The Halliwell's Book of Shadows has a spell to astral project. When Barbas almost became the next Source, Phoebe astral projected to him to entice him to attack so they could vanquish him. While in astral mode, Barbas couldn't read her fears. (Sympathy For The Demon) * Recently replicas of the Book of Shadows contain the page with the spell, the page read thus: See Also *Cloning *Prue Halliwell References Category:Powers